Chocolate Trees and Snow
by CambionTwins
Summary: Christmas version of my Halloween fic.


Merry Christmas everyone, you all asked and I Incubi listened. Here is a follow up story to my Halloween one, Chocolate Bangs and Tricks. It might not be what everyone expected but with all the Christmas fics that I have been writing I decided to put in some sadness and drama, so I hope that you all like it.

This is my main Christmas fic for the year, and I wanted it to be a bit different then the others. I hope everyone will be having the best Christmas and that the year ahead sees more fics and people to read them. It might now have been long but thank you for your support until now and we hope that you will keep on following us into the new year ahead.

Chocolate Trees and Snow

We don't own anything; if we did life would have been much more entertaining.

Sora softly sang "jingle bells" while he danced around with tinsel, he was wearing Santa boxer briefs along with a big Rudolph sweater. He always took it upon himself to decorate the house during his favourite time of year and he would send away anyone trying to help, hence why his boyfriend in a similar state of undress was just sitting back and watching the brunette going at it.

Roxas watched as Sora tried and failed to hang the tinsel, he smiled at his boyfriend whom he had just decorated himself with some warm snow. Sora looked at Roxas who sat on the couch in nothing but his snowflake boxer briefs, he gave the blond his puppy dog eyes and watched as Roxas gave and got up to help his boyfriend who just looked too cute and hot covered in the many Christmas decorations.

The two fought against the tinsel which fought back like it had a mind of its own, the end result though had both boys on the ground, tinsel free. Roxas was on top of Sora, his legs and arms trapping the boy beneath him so he leaned down and captured the brunettes pouting lips; Sora tasted like cinnamon and hot chocolate, and it drove Roxas wild as he drove his tongue past those sweet and soft lips so that he could devour the source of that taste.

Sora moaned into the kiss, his arms linking behind his boyfriend's neck and his hands finding the short blond hairs there and tugged on them as they both deepened the kiss. Roxas could feel the beneath him rub his hardness against his own, he loved their endurance and youth at times like this but he would like to add in the practise that they have been giving themselves a couple of times a day; horny and in love, there was no better way to say it.

They broke the kiss when they heard someone clear their throat behind them, Roxas looked over his shoulder while Sora peeked between their bodies to see Ventus standing in the doorway to the living room that they were "decorating". "So I see you two have been behaving" the other blond said as he started to take of his winter cloths until he was left in only a warm long sleeved shirt and his jeans with some Christmas themed socks, Ventus eyed his brother and his boyfriend and sat down were the other blond had just been sitting on the couch.

"Ventus, your early" Roxas said as he sat up and down next to Sora in front of his brother, "I wanted to be here when Vanitas showed up, I mean the poor guy went to spend two weeks at your grandparents house. He is going to be in a mood when he gets back so I just wanted to be here and see his face when he sees us together" the blond said, he played with the front of his brothers straining boxer briefs with his right foot while he spoke.

Sora looked at the two blonds and pouted before he started to speak, "I still don't understand why you won't let him be apart of our relationship, I mean he was the one who got us all together right?" the two blonds turned their attention towards the brunette, Ventus stoping the motions of his foot, "I know that he lied to us and all that… and then he went and did "that" but he is still a part of this".

Ventus took a deep breath before he explained to his boyfriend, "Sora he did "that" because he is a bastard. He used us and then started to brag about it to everyone; it's his fault that we aren't allowed home for the holidays, and it's his fault that we have to live here in Riku's guest house. It is because of Vanitas that we had to get jobs and grow up way before we should have, and now your saying that we should forgive him… there is no way" Ventus was fisting the blanket laying on the couch as he spoke.

They had all been hurt by Vanitas' mistake, but they didn't want to give each other up so they decided to stick it out together, though it led them to move out and in together. Ventus works at the local café while trying to get good grades, and Roxas delivers newspapers straggles with school; Sora helps out by walking dogs and using his puppy dog eyes to keep the teachers on their side. For seventeen year olds they were doing everything that they could to survive, and now with their first Christmas together the brunette just wanted them all to be together and happy, which is why he invited the person who ruined their lives a few weeks ago to spend Christmas with them.

Vanitas stood outside the small house behind the much larger house, it had some lights lining it which just screamed "Sora put us up!", he had missed them so much during his stay with the crypt keepers and was happy to be back. He could hear voices coming from inside the house, they sounded happy and he was glad that they sounded happy after what he put them through; he only wished that they would allow him to be happy with them as well.

Vanitas entered the house silently, he wanted to see the happiness that he had heard but he did not expect to see the kind of happiness that he was looking at now. Sora and Roxas were sitting either side of Ventus on the ground and were sucking the older blond off, while Ventus was praising them and the two boys would give him looks that made his heart melt.

"Vanitas, we didn't expect you so soon" Roxas said with a smirk before going back to sucking his brother off, "Why don't you take a seat and make yourself comfortable" Sora said this time before dropping and sucking the boys balls into his mouth. Ventus threw his head back and moaned out as his boyfriends pleasured him, he made a show of it since Vanitas was watching; he had known that the boy would be early which is why he has the other two boys sucking him off.

Ventus pulled the two boys off of him when Vanitas sat down next to him, he turned to look at the boy who was blushing hard and trying to keep his eyes on his ex-boyfriends face. "Why?" Vanitas jumped as the cold word left the blonds mouth, "Because I am an idiot, everyone was asking me about Halloween and I couldn't help myself. I never expected one of the teachers to overhear and call our parents, I never thought that it would turn out like it did" he said after some thought, he looked close to tears but Ventus held his stern look as he looked the boy up and down.

Sora stood up and sat down on his brothers lap while Roxas grabbed onto Vanitas' shoulders, the boy looked scared as he was now trapped, "You see Vanitas, we have been talking about what you did and we decided to continue dating but something was always missing" Ventus softened his eyes a little, "We missed you, and even if we can't really forgive you for what you did, for what you made us lose; we can at least move past it because without you we aren't complete. We need you Vanitas, but we don't want to be hurt again, and we don't want to lose anything else, so if you can promise us that you will change then we will welcome you back" Vanitas let his tear fall as he heard the blonds words and a quick look at the other two boys made him see that it was all of their words, they wanted him back.

Vanitas moaned into his boyfriend's mouth as their tongues battled, he was feeling too hot from all of the hands on him. Sora was grinding down on his trapped member while Roxas let his hands travel all over his naked chest and back while Ventus devoured his mouth, he really did miss this and them and now that he had them back he was happy.

Sora stopped his grinding and got off of his brother to undo the older boys jeans and pulling them and his underwear down and off, he watched as Vanitas shivered as the cold air hit his dick and naked body but the roaming hands and tongue of the two blonds were doing a good job of heating him up. Sora grabbed his brother's dick and gave it a few strokes before leaning in and started to lick it. Vanitas looked down at his brother who was licking his member while Ventus sucked a hickey into his neck and Roxas sucked and played with his nipples, he was glad to be feeling this again.

Vanitas was nearing his climax and diverted his eyes somewhere else to keep from coming too soon, he saw the Christmas tree in the corner of the room and his eyes went wide as he took it in, it was decorated with so many photos, so many pictures. Each picture was of the four of them and in each they were smiling, with and without their friends, each of the pictures made him remember the time that it had been taken. The picture that Axel had taken of the Chocolate cover house and then the many other memories that were hanging there made him cry tears of joy, the three boys had long since stopped what they were doing and were watching him.

"Sora wanted us to only remember the good that happened this year, he said that we deserved to be happy together on Christmas so we agreed and helped him get all of the pictures from everyone" Ventus explained as he helped his boyfriend up and towards the tree.

Vanitas allowed himself to be laid down next to the tree, he was close enough to reach out and touch it which he did and even though it was a fake tree he knew that no real tree could ever compare to it. "We made a promise after Halloween, before you messed everything up. Halloween was the last time that you were in charge, so this time we are going to be the ones in charge" Roxas said as he sat down next to Vanitas.

A few minutes was all it took the three boys to coax Vanitas to climax, it was an easy task for the three of them. Laying in the bliss of his post orgasm Vanitas watched as Sora and Roxas made out over him, he saw the love in each touch and he felt the shame in almost taking that touch from them.

Ventus sat back and watched as his boyfriends kissed, he was slowly stroking himself to the sight of the two boys kissing but when they decided to move their make out session to the side of Vanitas he got up and moved over to the boy, he crawled up and over Vanitas slowly with a few teasing kisses planted every now and again. Vanitas moved his left hand over to the two kissing boys and let his fingers mingle in with their tongues, he turned his attention to the lips that had been his for so long, to the lips that he had dreamed about more times then he had wanted to in the last few weeks.

Vanitas had missed Ventus' mouth, he had missed how the boy used to kiss him and even though he was kissing him now Vanitas could feel the difference, he could feel that Ventus hasn't forgiven him yet and was only doing this for Sora and he was starting to think that Roxas was doing it only for the happy brunette too.

Ventus brought his slick fingers back to Vanitas, he broke the kiss and placed his fingers on the boys lips and gave him a longing smile, a smile that asked the question that was voiced earlier, "Why?" Ventus let his slick fingers slowly trail down the boy's body until they dipped in between his ass cheeks and started to play with his rim. "All the time that we were together you never once allowed me to top you, but this time we won't allow you to top us… it's the only way we could come up with letting you back into this relationship" Ventus said before slipping in one spit slicked finger.

Sora felt Roxas part his cheeks as he lowered his face to the boy's entrance; he was currently bent so that his ass was in the air and he had the head of his own dick in his mouth. Self sucking was only one of the many things that he had learned these past few weeks with the two blonds; he licked and sucked his head while he felt his boyfriend's tongue worm itself into him and the feeling made his eyes role back.

Vanitas watched as his brother got his ass ate out by Roxas, he never knew that Sora could even bend that way and was surprised to see the brunette sucking his own cock and enjoying it. "Neat trick right, me and Roxas found out that he could bend that way the first time we doubled him last week. The real trick though is to get him to stop sucking his own dick now" Ventus said as he pulled his three fingers from Vanitas.

Vanitas felt Ventus position himself at his entrance and was preparing himself for what he knew was coming, Ventus pushed slowly against the tight ring of muscles and soon his head popped past it. Vanitas took a deep breath and tried his best to relax as Ventus slowly filled him, he had de-virgined so many people but he never expected it to really hurt this damn much.

Ventus stilled when he was in all the way, the tight squeeze around his cock was almost too much so he tried to think about something else but all his mind could think about was his twin sinking Sora onto his own cock next to him.

Sora was seated in his blond boyfriends lap with his rock hard cock up his ass, "You remembered to get the "stuff" right?" Sora asked his boyfriend, Roxas sent a quick glance to a small cooler bag under the Christmas tree before returning his gaze back to the boy in his lap and nodding which made the brunette smile and start to slowly raise up and then lower himself on his boyfriends cock until he was bouncing away with a content smile plastered on his face.

Vanitas was gripping the carpet by his head as Ventus was slowly fucking into him, the blond boy bent over him with his hands on either side of his head as he rolled his hips in search of the spot he knew would send the boy under him into a pleasure fill haze. Vanitas let out a loud moan as Ventus found that spot inside of him, and that moan was followed by a whole slew moans as he angled his hips so that he would hit Vanitas' prostate with each thrust.

Vanitas could feel a heat building in his gut and it felt so damn good, and each thrust that Ventus made into made that heat spread out across his whole body until he was sure that he was about to cum again. Ventus slowed and stilled his thrusts and quickly grabbed the cooler bag from under the tree, he scooped out a handful of the snow inside and dropped it on the heated boy beneath him who HAD his eyes closed, the shock from the sudden cold sensation sent Vanitas over the edge and made him spray his hot release all over himself; it had been the first time in his life that he had cum untouched and that hard.

Ventus chased his own climax, not caring if he was hurting Vanitas as he pounded away at the tightened hole. It only took a few hard quick thrusts to send the blond over the edge, he fell forward onto his elbows as he filled his boyfriend up with his seed.

Sora rode Roxas faster; he was holding the blond tight against him and let his own dick just rub between them against their sweat slicked stomachs. Roxas was holding onto his boyfriend's ass as he was being ridden hard, he was in heaven as Sora tightened around him like a vice before the brunette started moaning as he came, coating both of the stomachs and chests in his release but his movements didn't slow for even a second as he rode Roxas' cum right out of him, the blond cumming with a silent scream, coating the insides of the boy he loved so much.

The four boys sat against the couch on the floor looking at the tree, it has been a few minutes since their escapades and all four of them were already hard again. "That snow was a great idea right?" Sora asked, Vanitas should have known that it was his brother who had thought of the cold powder, "Yes Sora, it was a great idea" Roxas said before kissing the brunettes cheek.

It didn't take long for them to start touching again, it started as innocent caresses and sweet kisses but it quickly turned hot and needy, the hormones of four horny teenagers couldn't be contained for long as they found themselves with Sora straddling Roxas while Ventus placed kisses along his back, Vanitas found himself sitting on Roxas' chest and making out with his brother.

Ventus took his brother dick in hand and guided it into Sora's stretched entrance slowly, he held the brunette still as he started to add in a finger next to his brothers cock so that he could stretch the boy for his cock as well. Roxas help Vanitas lay down chest to chest with him so that the boys hole was lined up with his brothers hard dick, Vanitas eased himself backwards and let Sora slip into him.

They were still as they waited for Ventus to open up Sora; the blond removed the two fingers he had inside the boy alongside his brother's cock. He took hold of his own leaking cock and lined it up with the stretched hole in front of him and then with one comforting hand on the brunettes back he slowly pushed in alongside his brother who let out a moan at the feeling of having their cocks pressed together in the tight heat of Sora's ass.

The blonds waited for Sora to adjust to them, they waited for the sign that he was ready and got it in the form of him pulling out of Vanitas slightly and then pushing back in, drawing a whiny moan from his brother. Roxas rolled his hips back and up while Ventus pulled out and thrust back in, they did it at the same time because that's the way that Sora liked it. Vanitas couldn't believe that he was getting fucked by his brother while he was being doubled by the blond twins, it was a dream come true and he really had to try it some time, from the top and never the bottom. He would need to come up with a plan like on Halloween.

Sora allowed himself to be handled, Ventus and Roxas were fucking him and then fucking Vanitas using him. The brunette boy could hardly keep his eyes open or stop the drool from leaking from his mouth as he felt the pleasurable burn that radiated from his backside, he had loved it the first time and he was loving it this time.

Ventus sped up his thrusts and felt his brother do the same, they were all dripping sweat and it made the cold outside seem so distant but Sora wanted the cold, he craved it which is why Ventus took another handful of snow from the cooler bag next to him and sprinkled it over the brunette so that it looked like snow falling on him.

Sora moaned like a whore as he felt the snowflakes hit his heated skin, the feeling of the cold powder sending his own hips into a frenzy. Vanitas felt the cold snow on his back and arched into it, he never thought that playing with something cold during sex could feel this amazing; as he arched into the cold feeling Roxas grabbed his cock and started to fist it in time with the frenzied pace that Sora had set for them.

Sora was the first to cum, he screamed out his release at the top of his lung which made everyone glad that Riku and his family were away for the holidays. Vanitas soon followed when he felt his brother cumming inside of him, adding to Ventus' load, he sprayed hi release all over Roxas' chest, some of it even hitting the blond in the face.

Roxas and Ventus came at the same time, their cum filling Sora up so much that it started to leak out but through all of it Sora didn't stop the pace he had set, he kept fucking back onto the two cocks in him and then himself back into his brother. Ventus pulled him and his brother from the little sex crazed boy and watched as he went at it with his over sensitive brother like a rabbit in heat, Sora kept up his frenzied fucking until he came a second time inside of Vanitas who had just taken it on top of Roxas.

Sora lay sleeping in Roxas' arms under the tree, Ventus holding the boy from behind while Vanitas was behind him, "He might have forgiven you, but what we just did does not mean that we have" Ventus turned his head as he spoke so that he could look at the boy behind him, "We only did it because we love Sora, and we will keep doing it because we love him. Don't break his heart or you will lose us forever" Roxas added.

Vanitas didn't answer them, he just laid there in silence and listened how Sora mumbled in his sleep about Santa and Candy canes. Vanitas smiled and threw away his earlier thoughts of betraying them again because here like this with them, it was enough for him and he would not risk it for anything ever again.

There we have it everyone, the last instalment to this Kingdom Hearts series. I hope that it was good and that it will get some reviews/comments, also I really hope that you all have a very merry Christmas and that this simple gift is enough for you great readers.

**_To anyone even thinking of flaming us for writing this fic, don't cause when you flame me your only flaming yourself cause nobody told you to read this fic, you read it from your own free will._**

We do requests, from holiday (New Years, Halloween, Christmas etc…), birthday, or any other type of requests, just drop us a PM and we will give you a wet dream.

Written by Incubi. _Work is at AO3 and _


End file.
